


The Ghost in Me

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Jianyi awakens to an unusual proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7veilsphaedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/gifts).



When he came to he felt remarkably good. Which was odd, considering ... He'd really pissed the little bitch off, to the point that she'd lost her temper and nearly killed him. The pain had been exquisite, though, that is, until he'd blacked out.

Evidently, reason had prevailed. But he was sure that this time the little she-devil had left some marks.

Ni tried to get up but found his body straining against invisible bonds. He glanced up to the right and left; his arms were outstretched above his head, his wrists each snuggled against a slender bedpost. This wasn't the bed he'd passed out in, he realized, it was far nicer. He was torn between appreciation--Gyokumen Koushu certainly was more creative than he'd allowed--tempered with apprehension (Ni Jianyi was not _afraid_); apparently his Lady was not through with him just yet. He knew he should be worried, the harpy could easily crush him like a bug, but then she'd never get her precious ox-lover back. Not that Ni had any plans to see that fable to fruition. He'd be just a distant memory by the time she and her darling stepson figured out it had just been a grand ruse.

But then a horrifying thought flashed in his mind. _She found the sutra_! and what could only be described as pure terror shot through his heart. He gasped out loud.

"It's about time you woke up, sunshine." Ni raised his eyes to directly above him, toward the direction of the sultry voice, which he noted was a far more pleasant one than Gyomaoh's concubine. What could only be described as an incredibly handsome woman stared down at him. Or rather, stared down at him from between her two firm, perfectly-shaped, well-endowed breasts.

"I would have awakened sooner if I knew it would be to this vision." He flashed a lecherous smile. "My Lady's choice in henchmen or should I say, hench_women_, has improved immeasurably."

Melodious laughter filled the room and he watched those breasts quiver enticingly beneath the diaphanous material that flowed about his captress's body. He'd never look at the filmy curtains that hung from the windows of Houtou Castle in the same manner again.

"Such a silly little man," she chuckled. "You amuse me so that I'm not even insulted that you don't recognize me, Sanzo Ukoku."

Despite the shock of this woman knowing his past identity, Ni managed to cover with his best poker face. Instead he focused on the alluring way her long, silky black ringlets cascaded over her breasts and shimmered with each syllable of her laughter.

"Well, you know how it is, cupcake, the faces just blend together after a while." He feigned boredom. "Though I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely ..." his eyes raked over the body--a ten by any scale--that stood above his head before he continued, "one as yours if I'd seen it around this dreary castle."

"You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you, precious?" she snorted. "I don't answer to anyone, especially not that cheap piece of ass." She brought her face closer to his. "Perhaps that little blister actually damaged your brain," she mused, her raven locks tickling over his skin. He tipped his chin to his chest and saw that he was naked. And aroused. Scratch that, very aroused. His dick stood at proud attention despite his precarious predicament.

It had to be the heady fragrance she was wearing. It was downright intoxicating. He needed to get hold of some of that! Oh, the havoc he could wreak with such a powerful aphrodisiac! It was then that he noticed the chakra.

"I can assure you, everything's in working order ... Milady," he hesitated, not having a better name to call her.

An even row of bright white teeth beamed down at him. "Kanzeon Bosatsu, Kannon, the Merciful Goddess, Guan Yin ... take your pick, sweetheart, just don't take my name in vain." Her hand caressed lightly over the stubble of his chin, and Ni tugged at his bonds again, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end when they still held fast. Such brilliant magic! He gazed back up into her fathomless dark eyes, taking small comfort that he was still unscathed, but also having the distinct feeling that he was being toyed with like a hapless mouse that stumbled upon a cat. Well, if this was some kind of a game, he wasn't going to let her see him sweat. He'd learned early on in his travels the best defense was a balls-out offense. He had the balls part already.

"You must think I'm pretty powerful, to have to tie me up," he drawled, tugging against the bindings once again for good measure. "Afraid of me, yeah?"

"No, not really." Kanzeon straightened and her hands fluttered over him. "That was just for kicks."

Ni narrowed his eyes, angry at her flippancy. "So now that you have me at your disposal, my _Goddess_, what do you intend to do with me?" Her hand stroked down the center of his chest, a warm radiance bloomed outward from the skin that she touched.

"Unfortunately for you, my little pet, I'm just here to talk." Kanzeon came around to sit on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but stare at her ample bosom. He imagined his face pressed between the firm flesh, his tongue circling a taut aureole upon a supple mound. He swallowed hard and his cock twitched. She quirked a brow at his body's reaction and winked. "Although you never know, you could get lucky."

A hushed groan escaped his lips as he thought about how it would feel if she straddled him, his hard cock sliding into her hot, wet pussy.

"Fat chance of that, honey!" she retorted.

"I'm told that I have quite the tongue, a natural gift as it were," he retorted sharply, his expression turning lecherous. "If you don't believe the hype, you could sit on my face, and see for yourself." he added lecherously.

Kanzeon snorted lightly. Ignoring his lascivious comment, she continued.

"You know, darling, you're really slumming it, wasting your talents working on that bovine's revival. And if it succeeds, what next? What would your mentor think of you then? You remember him, the great Koumyou Sanzo?" An image of Koumyou's smiling visage peered down at Ni, braid swinging off of his shoulder, the soft ponytail end tickling Ni's face. The smell of the sandalwood-scented shampoo the blond houshi favored wafted in his nostrils.

"Oh, that's right! That little problem's been solved. Bet'cha never saw that coming--he actually cared enough about the little brat to die for him!" She giggled, covering her mouth. "There's this old adage I once heard, 'cut your nose to spite your face'." He saw Koumyou then, as Kouryuu must have, dead eyes open, blood flecks on his face, white linen robes soaked red.

"No fair," he gasped, as memories of long, lean arms and legs intertwined, of moonlit evenings saturated with their lovemaking, flooded his mind.

Kanzeon smiled and, ignoring his labored response, went on. "Now, I can see you don't really go for something as prosaic as job security, so let me appeal to your sense of practicality. Did you think they'd pulled a fast one? That the Gods don't know about that silly little youkai's grand scheme? Let me let you in on a little secret. They just don't give a rat's ass, because Gyokumen Koushi and her little lap-dog Kougaiji aren't going to prevail."

"Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah blah." He really needed a cigarette. "This conversation is boring, even for a God," he countered, not very witty by any account. He set his jaw stubbornly.

"Oh come now, did you really think you could take on my nephew and win?"

"Your nephew?" he echoed, a note of incredulity tingeing his question. The conversation had become interesting again. He pondered the statement for a moment. "Now that's rich," he murmured, barking a short laugh. He should have known Koumyou would never have made a wager without some inside line. All at once Ni was filled with a loneliness that he was usually able to ignore; he'd dammed _that_ emotion up years ago. But at that moment he missed Koumyou as intensely as he had the first time he'd returned to Kinzan ... after. A soft sigh hissed through his parted lips as the memory of that utter desolation descended upon his shoulders. It wasn't supposed to have ended that way.

Theirs had been a strange relationship to say the least, but Koumyou had been such an odd man, untouchable, above the fray, and yet ... the blond monk had certainly soiled himself rolling in the mud with him on more than a few occasions. Talk about slumming it. He'd never felt deserving of Koumyou's attention, no matter how much he craved it.

"So you see my point then, darling?"

His earlier mood of relief had soured considerably. "You know, sometimes I wish she'd just kill me. If you think I'm grateful for being rescued, you've got another thing coming."

Kanzeon only laughed. "If I expected gratitude, I would have quit this game long ago. Though, for someone who wants to die, you've proven quite resilient. I suggest you aren't trying hard enough."

"To the contrary, perhaps I've just been underestimated. It's been a theme in my life."

"I'll give you that," Kanzeon agreed.

Ni suddenly found his wrists released. He pulled up into a sitting position and leaned against the low headboard absently rubbing the feeling back into his arms, his knees brought up to his chest. He felt vaguely empty. From his new vantage point he glanced around the room. It was minimally appointed with simple cherry-wood furniture, the walls were painted a soft moss green. The bed he'd been lying on was covered in a silk comforter with a heron motif on a dark blue ground. Opposite the bed were shoji doors that were open to the courtyard, it was a dazzling sunny day outside; sakura petals floated on a light breeze.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Can't you tell? You've died and gone to Heaven."

He arched a brow.

"Just kidding, darling, about the dead part, that is." Kanzeon looked him up and down in a way that made his cock twitch and his nipples harden. "You're very much alive," she chuckled. She brought her hand up and slid her index finger along his jaw line.

"So I'm a prisoner, then? A pawn at the whims of the Gods?" he asked, his voice laden with rancor. He'd never believed in all that religious bullshit, it had been just another academic exercise for him in the search for his Mount Everest; much like all the coursework he'd done for his PhD, though that had proven far more useful. Now as he cast a jaundiced eye on the Goddess, he realized that it had been folly for him to actually believe he'd ever had free will.

Koumyou had been much kinder in his appraisal. He'd told Ukoku he was just being naïve.

"Aren't we all?" He looked up with a start, expecting to see Kanzeon mocking him, but instead he was drawn into the depths of her violet eyes. Ni's own hardened. She was still toying with him and he didn't like it one bit. The game had lost its appeal, now that he understood the real score.

"Heaven must be a boring place if you Gods have nothing better to do than to meddle in human affairs," he grit out. "So what now, I swear to you that I'm no longer going to help Gyokumen and you'll send me off on my merry way?"

Kanzeon drew her face closer to his; he felt her heavy bosom brush against his skin.

"But we were having so much fun, hunny-bunny," she drawled, her mouth quirking with a smile. Delicate fingers traced over his toned chest, her fingernail scraping over the puckered flesh of one nipple. "Where's your fighting spirit?"

He breathed in sharply from the sensation and from her latest term of endearment. Perhaps he'd read the Goddess all wrong; he was certain now she knew more than she let on.

"Why am I really here?" he asked softly, swallowing hard as her loose curls cascaded--a silk waterfall--over his skin.

"You hit the nail on the head, first try. I was bored, darling, and now I'm going to fuck you through the mattress, unless, of course, you'd rather take your chances with that pissed-off mistress of yours. But fair warning, she hasn't cooled off just yet."

He was treated to another vision, Gyokumen, spattered in blood--his blood--standing over his prone form. _NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ she screamed, slashing at his inert body. He winced--that had to hurt.

"I think you may want to give her a little more time to collect herself, cowboy."

"Well playing your whore can't be any worse than being hers."

Kanzeon shifted on the bed. "Now I _am_ insulted. If I'd wanted to force myself on you, I would have kept you tied up. I thought you'd be up for a challenge." Her hand slid down the smooth planes of Ni's stomach and he took a shaky breath when the pads of Kanzeon's fingers ghosted over his erection. His eyes fluttered closed and his head tipped back, lolling on his shoulders, before bumping onto the headboard.

A firm hand grasped his length and a low moan escaped his lips when she squeezed and pumped along his length. "When you put it that way ... how could I refuse?" he panted as he slipped down into a full recline.

The hand-job Kanzeon gave him was exquisite; his entire body shuddered when she thumbed over his crown, squeezing pearly drops of pre-come from the slit, and then smeared the milky fluid over the satin-smooth skin in a circular motion. At some point Ni began to reciprocate, his fingers played over her pointed nipples through the gauzy material until he'd managed to find a gap in the flowing garment.

Kanzeon's alabaster skin was as exhilarating to feast on as the fragrance she wore. She leaned on one hand, and brought her lips against his, plundering his mouth as he tweaked a hardened nipple between thumb and forefinger, relishing the heavy globe that moved under his hand. Kanzeon continued to stroke him expertly, using his essence as a lubricant, and soon Ni found himself on the verge of coming.

"Slow down, baby," he admonished, "or I'm going to come before I get inside you."

Kanzeon's reaction--a deep belly laugh--was disconcerting to say the least. Leaning back, with her free hand she took Ni's hand in hers, dragging it over her slender waist, over the downy skin of her belly. His fingers curled into the mound of her pubic hair, and of his own accord he pushed further down, only to recoil in shock. This time when the top of his head hit the headboard, Ni saw stars.

He didn't have time to contemplate much more than the realization why Kanzeon had far more experience getting him off than any other woman he'd ever been with, because Kanzeon dipped her head and licked over the crown of his aching cock. He arched into the touch, and as she pulled her lips away breath caressing over the sensitive flesh, he came hard, striping his abdomen.

"I don't swallow," she stated plainly, shrugging.

Ni basked in the aftermath of an incredible orgasm, his head still spinning that the beauty reclined next to him, for all of her feminine charms was, to put it crudely, hung like a horse. And she planned on screwing him.

Kanzeon loosened the belt at her waist and pulled her robe fully open. She moved until she was on her knees in front of him, and in addition to the perfect swell of her bosom, he could see her substantial erection jutting from between her creamy thighs. A vial of an oily substance appeared in her hands and she poured some of the floral-scented fluid into one hand and placed the bottle on the low table next to her.

"No," he said flatly, the barest shake to his head.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Kanzeon shot back. "All the experiments you do in that quaint little lab of yours--reanimations, reassignments, re-what_evers_\--and a chick with a dick is blowing your mind? Get on your hands and knees and take it like a man!" Kanzeon rubbed her hands together, and then palmed her length to lubricate it.

For a moment Ni looked at her, unmoving, and then a smile curled his thin lips. "Far be it for me to turn down a _lady_." He winked at her, his glistening tongue licking his lips, and then took his time getting into position. Koumyou had loved to take him that way, and the blond sanzo had certainly versed Ni well in the merits of 'doggie style.' But Gyokumen had all but decimated those fond memories with her strap-on dildos.

"I'm ready for my salvation, _Goddess_," he smirked, glancing over his shoulder at Kanzeon.

She leaned forward and removed his glasses. "Wouldn't want you to get all steamed up, now," she remarked cheekily.

He barely had time for a sharp retort; slick, slender fingers prodded his entrance and then delved past the tight ring of muscles that guarded it. His back arched as those digits unerringly found his prostate, at the same time deftly coaxing the muscle loose. He felt her weight shift, the mattress dipped behind him as she finger-fucked him in lazy strokes. He was loath to cry out but each sweep against that gland sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body. His attention focused to the tiny bundle of nerves that was the source of such fantastic sensations. Then Kanzeon slid her other hand over the sharp jut of his hip, reaching around to tug firmly on his burgeoning erection. The dual sensation elicited a string of curses from Ni, ending with a wanton moan.

"Please," he gasped, immediately annoyed with himself for letting that hateful word slip. He did not beg!

"What was that?" Her fingers rolled around the protuberance deep inside his channel, sending tendrils of bliss radiating outward. His body trembled and his dick pulsed out copious amounts of pre-come. Ni dropped to his forearms and wiggled his ass like the wanton whore he'd so recently professed to be.

"Is there something you wanted, loverboy?" Kanzeon lilted. The dual stimulation stopped and Ni arched his back into her hand and then tilted his pelvis, trying desperately to recapture that sensation of her fingers embedded in his ass. They remained tantalizing centimeters away from his pleasure spot despite his best efforts

"There. _gasp_ Is. _pant_ Can I see him?" He didn't know what possessed him to ask that favor, except for the unbearable yearning the visions of his old friend had ignited within him. Kanzeon withdrew her fingers and moved her hands to curve over the angular planes of his hips. Before he had a chance to fully comprehend what was happening, she lined up the tip of her erection and slid into his channel in one swift movement, her hips snapping against his buttocks. He spilled forward, nearly landing on his face from the force of her entry; she was deceptively strong!

"Damn, that felt good!" she exclaimed as he recovered and pressed back against her. She immediately pulled out only to slam in again, her full weight behind the action. She certainly fucked like a man, he noted.

The rhythm Kanzeon fell into was punishing, and Ni had a feeling if he lost his footing she wouldn't stop pounding him. As it was, he wasn't certain how much his body _could_ take. Each thrust into him was an exquisite pain, but Ni felt himself growing hard again, just the same; he was chasing his second climax.

He was in danger of passing out, though, even as he felt his orgasm building low in his belly. White was descending--a filmy curtain--upon his field of vision, forcing what he could see of the room into shadow. Through the fog he heard her answer his question with one of her own.

"See who, darling?" Her voice was infuriatingly controlled, and if he'd had any strength left he would have belted her--woman, goddess, whatever the hell she was-be damned.

"Koumyou," he managed to whisper; he came hard, his spend soiling the comforter beneath him. His climax left him feeling empty and he was gripped by waves of forlornness; he was sure she hadn't heard his request. Instead of responding, her laughter filled his ears and her tempo changed; she began to drive into him more slowly, more erratically. Within moments he felt her hot come coating his passage. His legs could no longer bear his weight; Ni collapsed to the bed, and as his consciousness slipped away, he heard her speak, her voice still maddeningly collected, despite the mind-blowing orgasm she must have had.

"Koumyou Sanzo? But he's not here--" her voice trailed off as everything faded to black.

* * * * *

Ni awakened with a start, staring up at the all-too-familiar institutional acoustic ceiling tiles of the Houtou Castle infirmary. He tried to move, but his body was wracked with pain. The mind-numbing ache served, though, to bring him to full alertness. He was still alive. He tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain as memories of Gyokumen and Kanzeon swirled together in his foggy mind. What the hell had happened?

"I see Sleeping Beauty has awakened." He narrowed his eyes and turned his head toward the mocking voice, not the one that had last rung in his ears as he'd slipped away to blissful escaped, not the sultry one he'd recently awakened to. Dr. Huang, ever-present clipboard crossed in front of her chest, stared down at him, a pert smile gracing her prim features.

"One of these days, she's going to kill you, you know."

"I didn't know you cared, Dr. Huang," he countered. "Perhaps a little TLC is in order? Maybe a sponge-bath for the patient?" He flashed her his trademarked prurient grin.

"Ni! You're incorrigible!" she exclaimed with her usual exasperation.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head be cradled by the soft pillow.

_... he's not here_.

He smiled to himself, feeling inordinately happy. That could only mean one thing. Somewhere in this world, Koumyou Sanzo had been reborn. Somehow, Ni decided, life had just become a little less boring.


End file.
